


Three Little Rules: No drinking. No Drugs. No hands

by LeannieBananie



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeannieBananie/pseuds/LeannieBananie
Summary: "No drinking. No drugs. No hands.Three little rules laid out by Dr. Covey and they sounded simple enough to follow. After all, they weren’t even really dating. "
Relationships: Peter Kavinsky/Lara Jean Song-Covey
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79





	Three Little Rules: No drinking. No Drugs. No hands

_No drinking. No drugs. No hands._

Three little rules laid out by Dr. Covey and they sounded simple enough to follow. After all, they weren’t even really dating. Peter chuckled to himself and smirked as he paused at the intersection, casting a sidelong glance at Lara Jean in the passenger seat. 

She was sitting still as a statue, prim and proper, hair pulled up into a tight ponytail near the top of her head. Her body was strung tight, face unhappy and uncomfortable. It looked like she would shatter if he hit a pothole. He mentally scoffed again. 

Easy peasy. 

But then, he never counted on Lara Jean. 

Never counted on her standing up to Gen, curling into him almost protectively as he sank next to her on the couch. 

Never counted on the soft graze of her lips on his cheek as he snapped selfie after selfie. Or the ridiculous scrunch of her nose as she gamely made faces at the camera. 

Never counted on how silky her dark hair would be, tickling his arm as she rested her head on his shoulder at lunch. How it smelled like coconut when he pressed a quick kiss to her temple. 

Never counted on her bravery. On her big eyes going all dark and nervous, but resolute as she sank into the hot tub and moved towards him. 

And Peter never counted on falling in love with her. That hadn’t been part of the plan at all. But somewhere along the line, in the past three months he had. Now stretched out in her bed, her head cushioned on his chest, Peter grinned up at the ceiling. 

Sorry Dr. Covey, but that last rule was definitely going to be broken. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments keep writers motivated so leave 'em if you liked it. Also holler if you see any mistakes.
> 
> This was typed in a hurry and barely proof read. I just had some feelings I needed to let out into the universe. <3


End file.
